Seth Trandel
Email: Leatherneck2081@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blond Height: 6'2" Weight: 250 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Seth began his life as a spoiled rich brat. He was the only child of rich parents and he never wanted for anything except their affection. As he grew he saw others either as servants or below him. Even others in his social circle. This of course led to a very lonely existence. He grew faster then the other children and was stronger then most of his peers. This combined with his attitude made him a bully. He would start a fight with several kids at once just to prove his superiority. When he saw someone had something he wanted he'd take it even though he could just buy what he wanted. The feeling of power is what drove him. He was on a self destructive course....That was until he met her. Fallon was being pestered by some boys when he first saw her. he couldn't take his eyes off her. From that first moment he was in love. For the first time in his life Seth used his strength to help someone. When he was done all five boys were on the ground and he and Fallon were together. Over the next year their relationship blossomed. Seth, for the first time being loved, began to see the error of his ways and tried to make amends, He began helping all those he could. Whether it was helping a peasant with repairs to protecting those smaller then him. He slowly began to become a person that he could be proud of....a person who could feel worthy of Fallon's devotion. However, not all of those he had bullied forgave him. One night while he was out Fallon was attacked. By the time he got home it was to late to do anything. Her attackers were gone and she was dying. As he held her in his arms he felt everything in him going cold. he didn't hate.....he wasn't angry.....he was empty and cold. he felt nothing except for Fallon and that would die in his arms soon. He whispered to her. Told her how he felt. she opened her eyes and looked in his. slowly she reached up and touched his cheek. Whispering her final words to him. " I love you, Seth. I will be with you always. Promise me you will always protect those who need it...." The tears blurred his vision and his throat was thick but he was able to whisper, "I promise." With that she died. Several months later Seth heard someone talking about an Aes Sedai and her Warder. How he fought for her..how he protected her. It might have only been a bar story no man could fight like that....but if it was true. His promise rang in his head. That night he packed what he had and set out for the White Tower. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios